The invention relates to an apparatus for disconnecting overhead electrical switches so that maintenance may be performed, and for ensuring that the switch can not be inadvertently returned to the on position.
According to present practice and in keeping with federal laws and occupational safety and health standards; when overhead electrical switches are disengaged for maintenance, an electrician climbs up to the switch and applies a so-called locking-out device to the switch to prevent the switch from being moved to the on position. After maintenance is completed; the electrician again climbs up to the switch to remove the locking-out device and to move the switch to the on position.